danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ryoko Otonashi
Ryoko Otonashi '(音無 涼子 ''Otonashi Ryōko) to protagonistka Light Novel pod tytułem ''Danganronpa/Zero''. Bohaterka jest drugą osobowością Junko Enoshimy, jednak utraciła wspomnienia i nie pamięta swojej prawdziwej osobowości. Posiada prawdziwy talent Junko, czyli 'Superlicealny Analityk '(超高校級の「分析力」''chō kōkō kyū no “bunsekiryoku”''). Ryoko jest zakochana w swoim lekarzu, Yasuke. To również jedyna osoba, którą pamięta bohaterka. Kiedy odzyskała swoje wspomnienia, egzystencja Ryoko została całkowicie wymazana. Powróciła wtedy do swojej prawdziwej osobowości, Junko Enoshimy. Dziewczyna pojawia się w ''Super Danganronpa 2.5, ''jako część iluzorycznego świata Nagito. Wygląd Bohaterka ma długie włosy oraz piękne oczy w odcieniu ciemnej czerwieni. Posiada także jasną cerę. Ryoko nosi tradycyjny mundurek Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, który składa się na brązową marynarkę, spódnicę i białą bluzkę zapinaną na guziki. Wokół szyi zawiązana jest czerwona wstążka, a na jej marynarce można dostrzec logo Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Ryoko ma także szare podkolanówki oraz buty pasujące kolorystycznie do mundurka. Osobowość Ryoko jest przedstawiona jako dziewczyna z zaburzeniami psychicznymi, które powodują u niej utratę wspomnień. Z tego powodu zawsze ma przy sobie notatnik, w którym zapisuje wszystko, co dzieje się dookoła niej. Notatnik podpisany jest jako "Notes pamięci Ryoko Otonashi". Dziewczyna traci jedynie najnowsze wspomnienia, lecz pamięta jak wykonywać podstawowe czynności, np. czytanie czy pisanie. Ryoko to beztroska dziewczyna, posiadająca "naturalną wesołość". Sposób myślenia bohaterki jest raczej ekscentryczny, jednak to nie skutek choroby. Przez utratę pamięci, niezwykle ciężko jej się skoncentrować i czasem odpowiedzenie na proste pytanie wymaga od niej chwili zastanowienia. Z tego powodu ludzie czasem postrzegają ją jako głupią osobę. Przez swoją chorobę, Ryoko często czuje się "niezwiązana ze światem", gdyż nie ma niczego, na czym mogłoby jej zależeć, a przynajmniej tego nie pamięta. Yasuke jest jedyną osobą, którą bohaterka pamięta, jednak to wyłącznie przez uczucia jakimi go darzy. Nie pamięta żadnych wydarzeń z nim związanych. Ryoko nie ma wspomnień o swoim Superlicealnym talencie, ale często przejawia naturalne dla analityków zdolności. W nielicznych momentach wydaje się powracać do swojej prawdziwej osobowości, Junko Enoshimy. Czasem nawet bohaterka słyszy głos Junko czy przypomina sobie wydarzenia z nią związane, jednak nie ma pojęcia co właściwie je łączy. W przeciwieństwie do swojej prawdziwej osobowości, Ryoko nie jest w żaden sposób zainteresowana rozpaczą lub przemocą. Zdolności Superlicealny Analityk Ryoko posiada niezwykle umiejętności analityczne, które pozwalają jej przewidzieć ruchy konkretnej osoby zanim ta zdąży je wykonać. Umiejętności bohaterki czynią ją także wspaniałym strategiem. Talent Superlicealnego Analityka nie należy do Ryoko, a do jej oryginalnej osobowości - Junko Enoshimy. Dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia o swoich umiejętnościach, jednak czasem ukazuje je nie wiedząc o tym. Talent bohaterki nie działa natychmiastowo, gdyż przed utworzeniem kilku możliwych wyników musi obserwować to, czego ruchy chce przewidzieć. Mimo tego, jej talent jest niezwykle dokładny i bohaterka potrafi również myśleć o wiele szybciej niż przeciętny człowiek. Historia ''Danganronpa/Zero'' Tom 01 Rozdział 3 Ryoko jest jedną z uczennic Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Przez swoją chorobę, często odwiedza Yasuke, aby ten sprawdził stan jej zdrowia. Bohaterka ma problemy z nauką, a jej stopnie są tak słabe, że prawie została wyrzucona z akademii. Yasuke jednak wstawił się za nią, dzięki czemu Ryoko mogła pozostać w szkole. Dokładnie miesiąc po Tragedii Akademii Ryoko ponownie odwiedza Yasuke na wizytę kontrolną. Gdy bohaterka wchodzi do pokoju, Yasuke rzuca skalpel w jej stronę, jednocześnie nazywając ją brzydką. Następnie pyta ją, kim właściwie jest, nie odrywając wzroku od mangi którą czytał. Gdy dziewczyna odpowiada na pytanie poprawnie, Yasuke jest zaskoczony tym, że zapamiętała ona ich wcześniejszą rozmowę i swoje imię. Oznaczało to, że stan jej zdrowia uległ zmianie. Podczas badania bohater wspomina Ryoko, że prawie została wyrzucona ze szkoły, czym dziewczyna wydaje się zszokowana. Dodaje również, że bronił jej tylko dlatego, że jest ważnym obiektem badań i szkoda by było ją stracić. Bohaterowie kontynuują rozmowę o stanie zdrowia Ryoko, która z kolei twierdzi, że wcale się tym nie interesuje. Martwi się jednak, że może zostać wyleczona, co oznaczałoby zakończenie rutynowych badań i spotkań z Yasuke. Ten jednak pociesza Ryoko, mówiąc, że nie pozwoli, aby badania kontrolne zakończyły się szybko. Gdy usłyszeli hasał dochodzący z zewnątrz, Yasuke opowiedział Ryoko o uczniach kursu rezerwowego. Później bohater opuszcza pomieszczenie, aby zobaczyć się z komitetem sterującym, podczas gdy Ryoko spała. Rozdział 5 Po powrocie do laboratorium Yasuke brutalnie budzi Ryoko. Gdy bohaterka całkiem się wybudziła, zostaje wyrzucona za drzwi. Usłyszała jednak, że ma przyjść ponownie za trzy dni. Rozczarowana Ryoko chce wrócić do swojego pokoju, przez chorobę potrzebowała jednak pomocy notatnika, w którym miała zapisane wszystkie potrzebne informacje, łącznie z lokalizacją jej pokoju. Znudzona, postanawia ponownie naszkicować Yasuke. Podczas szkicowania zaczyna bardziej za nim tęsknić, aż nagle jej uwagę przykuwa list, który właśnie otrzymała. Nadawca nazywa ją "Superlicealną Żałosną Zapominalską Dziewczyną", twierdzi także iż ukradł wszystkie wspomnienia spisane przez nią i chowane pod łóżkiem. Jednocześnie prosi, a wręcz karze Ryoko czekać przy fontannie na głównym placu około pierwszej w nocy. Pełna obaw i niepewności dziewczyna ostatecznie decyduje się spełnić rozkaz nadawcy listu. W nocy, kiedy bohaterka szła w stronę ustalonego miejsca, zauważyła ciało jednego z członków komitetu sterującego. Zostało ono powieszone na drzewie za pomocą liny. Było jednak pokryte krwią, więc przyczyną śmierci na pewno nie było powieszenie. Następnie Ryoko odnajduje notatnik w kałuży krwi, który decyduje się zostawić. Przerażona bohaterka ucieka z placu głównego. Rozdział 6 Przerażona i zapłakana Ryoko uciekła z miejsca, w którym znalazła ciało i notatnik. Za wszelką cenę próbowała spotkać się z Yasuke. Po dotarciu do pokoju chłopaka Ryoko zaczyna rozpaczliwie pukać w drzwi, jednak nikt nie odpowiada. Gdy bohaterka w końcu słyszy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, okazuje się,że to wcale nie Yasuke a osoba mieszkająca w sąsiednim pokoju, Yuto Kamishiro. Bohater przedstawia się i pyta Ryoko co się stało, jednocześnie komplementując jej urodę. Ryoko odpowiada, że musi zobaczyć się z Yasuke najszybciej jak to możliwe. Yuto stwierdza jednak, iż Yasuke nie znajduje się obecnie w swoim pokoju oraz nie ma pojęcia gdzie go znaleźć. Oferuje bohaterce pomoc, jednak ze względu na chorobę Ryoko ma problem z przypomnieniem sobie, co właściwie się stało. Szybko sięga po swój notatnik, a jego treść szokuje bohaterkę, jednocześnie odświeżając jej pamięć. Nagle przypomniała sobie również o notesie, który znalazła w kałuży krwi pod jednym z ciał. Martwiąc się, że ktoś uzna ją winną śmierci członka komitetu sterującego, szybko powraca do miejsca w którym znalazła ciało. Gdy ponownie znalazła się na placu głównym zastała tam jedynie notes i kałużę krwi, a samo ciało zniknęło w nieznany jej sposób. Zdezorientowana Ryoko zauważa Mukuro Ikusabę, przebraną za Junko. Bohaterki zaczynają rozmawiać, jednak Ryoko nie skupia swojej uwagi na ich konwersacji do momentu w którym "Junko" grozi,że wyrwie jej język. Szybko jednak zaczyna się śmiać, niszcząc tym samym poważną atmosferę sytuacji. Następie "Junko" przedstawia się, jednocześnie stwierdzając, że to ona przekazała jej list, który kazał jej udać się na główny plac. Mówiąc to, zabrała notes leżący w kałuży krwi, po czym dodała, iż ciało osoby, którą właśnie zamordowała, zniknęło a sama "Junko" oczekuje pomocy od Ryoko. Zdezorientowana bohaterka nie ma zamiaru pomagać nikomu, zaczyna uciekać jednak "Junko" dogania ją niezwykle szybko. Następnie wyjawia Ryoko tożsamość zamordowanego członka komitetu sterującego, wspominając przy tym o Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Podczas rozmowy "Junko" zauważa, że jeden z braci Madarai je obserwuje. Gdy został zauważony ujawnia się, jednocześnie grożąc bohaterkom, ze względu na to, że Junko Enoshima była jego celem a Ryoko wziął za kogoś z nią związanego. "Junko" zaczyna z nim walczyć, przy czym szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na jej stronę. Podczas walki rozkazuje Ryoko zapisywać wszystko w notatniku. Po pokonaniu Isshikiego Madarai "Junko" ponownie zwraca się do Ryoko, mówiąc jej że różnica poziomów między nią a Isshikim Madarai jest zbyt duża, aby ten mógł ją kiedykolwiek pokonać. Ryoko zdaje się nie rozumieć tego, co właśnie usłyszała, jednak zanim zdążyła zapytać o cokolwiek "Junko" zniknęła, zostawiając ją z Isshikim. Zdezorientowana Ryoko spogląda na swój notatnik, jednocześnie mówiąc Isshikiemu, że nie ma nic wspólnego z Tragedią Akademii. Te słowa jednak sprawiają tylko, że wydaje się mu bardziej podejrzana. Przerażona dziewczyna zaczyna myśleć, że już za chwilę umrze. Zaczyna również myśleć o Yasuke oraz o tym, jak bardzo chciałaby spotkać go ponownie, przez co zapomniała o swoim strachu. Zauważając zmianę w jej zachowaniu, Isshiki zaczyna się od niej powoli oddalać. Ze zmienionym nastawianiem, Ryoko jest w stanie użyć swojego talentu, który był zapisany na pierwszej stronie jej notatnika. Bohaterka stwierdza, że "moc miłości" pozwoli jej ujść z życiem i ponownie zobaczyć Yasuke. Zdezorientowany Isshiki nie jest pewny, o kim Ryoko właściwie mówi, jednak zgadza się z twierdzeniem, że miłość posiada ogromną moc. Po usłyszeniu tych słów Ryoko zaczyna uciekać, co jej się udaje mimo tego, że Isshiki ścigał ją przez jakiś czas. Rozdziały 7-8 Ryoko udaje się unikać ataków Isshikiego, dzięki zapisywaniu wszystkich faktów dotyczących jego zachowania w swoim notesie i analizowaniu ich. Bohaterka daje radę przed nim uciekać, zdeterminowany Isshiki nie poddaje się jednak tak łatwo. na Rozdziały 9-11 Po długim ściganiu Ryoko Isshiki domyślił się, że w jej notatniku musi znajdować się informacja, dzięki której bohaterka jest w stanie tak długo unikać jego ataków. Zagania bohaterkę do nieoświetlonej szopy, w której jednak Ryoko dostaje przewagę, dzięki czemu jest w stanie oszukać Isshikiego. Bohaterka zrzuciła półki, które następnie spadły uderzając Isshkiego w głowę. Przed utraceniem przytomności powiedział jednak bohaterce, że wciąż ma "asa w rękawie". W tym momencie do szkopy wszedł jeden z jego braci, który rzucił się na Ryoko, próbując ją obezwładnić. Sytuacja odegrała się jednak zupełnie inaczej, prawdziwa Junko Enoshima na krótką chwilę przebudziła się, zastępując Ryoko i złamała rękę jednemu z braci Isshikiego, następnie złamała mu również kark, jednocześnie uśmiercając go. W tym czasie Ryoko nie wiedząc, co właśnie się stało, widzi halucynacje przedstawiające Junko Enoshimę. Bohaterka określa jej twarz jako znajomą, Junko z kolei przedstawia się i stwierdza, że jest prawdziwą Superlicealną Rozpaczą, po czym zaczyna śmiać się maniakalnie. Na zakończenie, dodaje, że już całkiem niedługo Ryoko sobie o niej przypomni. Tracąc przytomność, Ryoko po raz kolejny słyszy głos Junko, która mówi, że przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu zabije ją we właściwy sposób. Rozdział 12 Z samego rana Yasuke dowiaduje się, że Ryoko zniknęła. W panice zaczyna jej szukać, a odnajduje ją śpiącą na kozetce w laboratorium. Przywiązuje Ryoko do kozetki aby upewnić się, że ta znowu nie zniknie tak nagle. Chciał także, aby zastanowiła się nad tym co właściwie zrobiła. Kiedy bohatera budzi się, zauważa że jest związana po czym nazywa siebie kochanką Yasuke. Ten jednak stwierdza, że taki szkodnik jak Ryoko nigdy nie zostałby jego dziewczyną. Zdenerwowany już Yasuke miał zamiar zacząć kłótnie z Ryoko, jednak ostatecznie tylko cicho westchnął. Chwilę później stwierdził, że Ryoko od zawsze znała świetne sposoby na zirytowanie go, przy czym oczywiście odnosił się do jej prawdziwej osobowości. Wiedząc, że bohaterka nie pamięta niczego ze swojej przeszłości zacząć opowiadać historię z dzieciństwa. W rozmowie Yasuke wspomina, że kiedyś zniszczyła zamek z piasku nad którym pracował bardzo długi czas. Po wysłuchaniu bohatera, Ryoko stwierdza że faktycznie zasługuje na bycie związaną, jednak wciąż jest zła gdyż nie może zapisać opowieści w swoim notatniku. Szybko spostrzegła, że znajduje się on tuż obok jej poduszki. Obluzowując lekko liny, daje radę otworzyć notatnik jednak pierwsze zdanie które w nim dostrzega mrozi bohaterce krew w żyłach. "Wygląda na to, że Junko Enoshima go zabiła—", Ryoko natychmiastowo odniosła to do ciała mężczyzny, które znalazła na placu głównym. Bohaterka zaczyna panikować, jednak Yasuke wcale się tym nie przejmuje a zamiast tego pyta Ryoko czy wie kim jest Junko Enoshima. Zdezorientowana Ryoko pyta z kolei czy Yasuke ją zna, on jednak unika odpowiedzi na pytanie. Gdy Yasuke umilkł, Ryoko chciała przejrzeć dalsze strony notatnika, jednak nie była już w stanie go dosięgnąć. Widząc jej starania, Yasuke mówi że Junko Enoshima nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego, stwierdza także, że Ryoko nie powinna się nią interesować a najlepiej o niej zapomnieć. Na koniec dodaje, że pewnie sama wymyśliła historie opisane w jej notatniku, gdyż nikt nie znalazł ciała na głównym placu. Ryoko odpowiada, że nigdy nie zapisałaby czegoś co nie jest prawdą ze względu na to, że wtedy nie potrafiłaby odróżnić prawdziwych wspomnień od fałszywych. Yasuke z kolei stwierdza, że bohaterka musi czuć się samotna przez utratę wspomnień, przez co mogła zacząć wymyślać niestworzone historie, które chciała uznać za fakty. Ryoko uznaje, że Yasuke nie zrozumie jej uczuć, jednak aby nie wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń stwierdza, iż nie jest samotna tak długo jak przebywa właśnie z nim. Podirytowany Yasuke kończy konwersację twierdząc, że notatnik Ryoko kłamie oraz, że bohaterka nie powinna bezgranicznie wierzyć temu co w nim napisała. Ryoko jest rozdarta. Zarówno Yasuke, jak i jej notatnik wiele znaczą dla bohaterki. Nie ma pojęcia w co powinna wierzyć, jednak ostatecznie decyduje się zaufać Yasuke. Z uśmiechem stwierdza, iż odpuści nawet odzyskiwanie wspomnień jeżeli tylko będzie mogła przy nim zostać. Yasuke przez chwilę milczy, po czym jednak odpowiada, że na obecną chwilę jest to niemożliwe. Lekko zasmucona Ryoko mówi, że badania które prowadzi są dla niego najważniejsze, a ona sama chciałaby zająć ich miejsce jednak wątpi, że to się kiedykolwiek stanie. Yasuke szybko zaprzecza, potem jednak nie odzywa się przez dłuższą chwilę. Ryoko zaczyna płakać, jednocześnie błagając Yasuke aby ten wyleczył ją całkowicie lub sprawił, że na dobre zapomni o wszystkim, łącznie z uczuciami jakimi go darzy. Słysząc to, Yasuke podchodzi do Ryoko i zaczyna ocierać jej łzy chusteczką. Gdy bohaterka skończyła płakać, Yasuke oznajmił że musi wyjść jednak niedługo wróci aby znów z nią porozmawiać. Chwilę po jego wyjściu, w laboratorium pojawia się Yuto, który szybko rozwiązuje Ryoko. Bohaterka na początku nie rozpoznała go, jednak szybko zaczęła przeglądać swój notatnik aby przypomnieć sobie kim jest. Kiedy w końcu przypomniała sobie jak się spotkali, Yuto oznajmia że był w pomieszczeniu przez cały czas jednak przez jego talent nikt nie był w stanie go zauważyć. Szybko jednak zmienia temat rozmowy mówiąc, że chętnie pomoże Ryoko z rozwiązaniem sytuacji w którą się wplątała. Po chwili namysłu, Ryoko opisuje wszystko co się zdarzyło. Yuto jest zdziwiony, że w historię Ryoko zamieszana jest także Junko Enoshima. Wyjaśnia również, że obecnie bada sprawę Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, która również związana jest z Enoshimą. Oczywiście, bohater wie wszystko jedynie z plotek krążących w akademii. Gdy Ryoko skończyła opowiadać wszystko ze szczegółami, Yuto stwierdza że za pomoc oczekuje wynagrodzenia w naturze. Słysząc to, Ryoko umilkła na chwilę próbując poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Yuto wziął jej milczenie za zaakceptowanie warunków jakie postawił, po czym szybko wyszedł zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek. Zdezorientowana uznaje jednak, że lepiej zignorować wszystko co właśnie usłyszała. Ryoko siada na kozetce, ponownie próbując zrozumieć wszystko czego się dowiedziała. Zamyślenie bohaterki przerywa skrzypienie drzwi, kątem oka Ryoko dostrzega, że Yasuke właśnie wrócił. Niewiele myśląc, rzuca się mu na szyję jednocześnie zapominając o ich wcześniejszej rozmowie. Yasuke przeprasza bohaterkę przytulając ją. Szybko jednak zauważa, że coś jest nie tak i pyta Ryoko w jaki sposób odwiązała się od kozetki. Ryoko próbuje uniknąć odpowiedzi mówiąc, że już nie pamięta. Bohaterowie pozostają w uścisku jeszcze przez moment, Yasuke wspomina o paradzie uczniów kursu rezerwowego, Ryoko jednak ignoruje jego słowa. Chwilę później bohaterka wraca do swojego pokoju. Rozdział 16 Ryoko budzi się ze swojego dziwnego snu, słysząc głośne pukanie do drzwi. Otwierając je widzi "Junko Enoshimę". Bohaterka zaczyna kartkować swój notatnik, aby przypomnieć sobie kim jest osoba stojąca tuż przed nią. Po przypomnieniu sobie kim jest "Junko" zaczyna panikować. Gdy bohaterka trochę się uspokoiła, poprosiła swojego gościa o opuszczenie pokoju. Następnie zaczyna tłumaczyć, że nie ma z nią nic wspólnego, "Junko" jednak przerywa jej w połowie zdania mówiąc, że chodzi teraz o życie jej ukochanego Yasuke. Po chwili ciszy, "Junko" rzuca się na szyję Ryoko mówiąc, że ta powinna nienawidzić jej jeszcze bardziej aby cała ich historia była przepełniona rozpaczą. Ryoko nie rozumie nic z tego, co usłyszała ale po chwili "Junko" dodaje coś jeszcze. Mówi, aby Ryoko w końcu ukazała swoją prawdziwą osobowość. Po usłyszeniu tego, Ryoko ponownie chce wytłumaczyć, że nie ma nic wspólnego z Junko Enoshimą, "Junko" jednak znów jej przerywa mówiąc, że łączy je wszystko ''jednak Ryoko o tym nie pamięta. Mimo tego, że straciła wspomnienia jej dawne uczynki nie zostały wymazane a ich konsekwencje są wciąż widoczne. Następnie dodaje, że nawet działania jednej osoby mogą pogrążyć cały świat w chaosie przez co Ryoko jest jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana, gdyż nie rozumie co "Junko" chce jej przekazać. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy, "Junko" zaczyna opowiadać bohaterce o Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, stwierdza także, że Ryoko miała w niej spory udział. Nie ma zamiaru jednak opowiedzieć jej wszystkiego, gdyż nie byłoby w tym nic zabawnego. Postanowiła jednak dać Ryoko wskazówkę. Wyjawia jej dwa główne cele Junko Enoshimy, której Ryoko decyduje się zapisać. Pierwszym z nich jest zniszczenie szkolnego symbolu nadziei, Izuru Kamukury drugi cel to z kolei zamordowanie Yasuke Matsudy. Z ust "Junko" nie pada już ani jedno słowo, bohaterka szybko opuszcza pokój Ryoko z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zdezorientowana i przerażona Ryoko nie wie co powinna teraz zrobić, decyduje się jednak spotkać z Yasuke najszybciej jak to możliwe. Tom 02 Rozdział 03 Ryoko szybko zapomina, gdzie miała się udać, jednak równie szybko sięga po swój notatnik w nadziei, że dzięki niemu przypomni sobie, co miała zrobić. Po otworzeniu notatnika skupia całą swoją uwagę na szkicu Yasuke, który wykonała wcześniej. Gdy już się opamiętała, zaczyna przeglądać cały notatnik, przy czym przypomina sobie, iż "Junko" zagroziła, że zabije Yasuke. Bohaterka zaczyna biec w stronę laboratorium. Otwiera drzwi, jednocześnie wołając Yasuke. Krzyki bohaterki przeraziły stojącego na środku pomieszczenia Makoto. Ryoko widząc, że Yasuke nie znajduje się w pomieszczeniu, zaczyna wypytywać nowo poznaną osobę, gdzie się udał. Makoto odpowiada, że prawdopodobnie jest na zewnątrz, jednak nie wie gdzie dokładnie. Widząc stan, w jakim obecnie jest Ryoko, Makoto próbuje ją pocieszyć, co niezwykle zaskakuje bohaterkę. Po krótkiej chwili jednak Ryoko stwierdza, że jego życzliwość jest tylko przykrywką. Makoto przedstawia się, jednocześnie mówiąc, że Ryoko wydaje się mu znajoma. Nie czekając na odpowiedź bohaterki, zaczyna tłumaczyć, iż przyszedł do laboratorium, aby oddać Yasuke notatnik, który ten zgubił. Mimo wielu podejrzeń dziewczyna decyduje się uwierzyć w słowa bohatera. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy Makoto dodaje, iż słyszał plotkę dotyczącą chorej na amnezję dziewczyny, którą obecnie opiekuje się Yasuke. Ryoko pyta bohatera, czy ten zna osobę, o której mówi, na co Makoto odpowiada twierdząco. Po usłyszeniu tego Ryoko zaczyna myśleć, iż wszystko, co usłyszała od "Junko" było kłamstwem, jednocześnie bohaterka powoli zaczyna przypominać sobie wydarzenia z przeszłości. Zamyślenie bohaterki przerywa jeden z braci Madarai, Misshiki, który wchodzi do pomieszczenia, rzucając się na Makoto. Stwierdza, iż jest jednym z członków samorządu uczniowskiego, oraz że chce zemścić się za to, co stało się z resztą osób należących do niego. Przerażona Ryoko, próbuje wytłumaczyć, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym Misshiki właściwie mówi, oraz że tym bardziej nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Bohater jednak stwierdza, że tłumaczenia Ryoko są niezwykle podejrzane. Ryoko szybko pokazuje mu swój notatnik, mówiąc przy tym, że jest to dowód na to, iż mówi prawdę. Słowa bohaterki jeszcze bardziej irytują Misshikiego, który zaczyna krzyczeć, że to niczego nie dowodzi, jednocześnie stwierdzając, iż Ryoko może współpracować z osobą odpowiedzialną za Tragedię Akademii. Nagle Misshiki przypomina sobie o Makoto. Następnie zaczyna grozić, że zabije Makoto poprzez zmiażdżenie jego głowy, jeżeli Ryoko go nie posłucha. Misshiki czeka na decyzję bohaterki, podczas gdy Makoto szepcząc, błaga ją o pomoc. Ostatecznie bohaterka odpowiada, że Makoto ma strasznego pecha, gdyż ta nie ma zamiaru mu pomagać, bo cała sytuacja nie ma z nią nic wspólnego. Misshiki, chcąc dotrzymać słowa, próbuje zabić bohatera, jednak nagle w pomieszczeniu pojawia się Mukuro, która ratuje Makoto, pokonując Mishikiego. Dziewczyna szybko słyszy słowa podziękowania od Makoto, lekko zawstydzona mówi, iż jedynie pomogła znajomemu z klasy, gdyż była w pobliżu. Po tych słowach, między trójką bohaterów zapada niezręczna cisza, jednak Ryoko nie przejmując się nią, znów zaczyna myśleć o Yasuke. Po krótkiej chwili Mukuro wyczuwa czyjąś obecność w pokoju, okazuje się, że to Yuto przez cały czas ukrywał się w laboratorium. Ryoko z początku nie może sobie przypomnieć, kim właściwie jest Yuto, bohater przedstawia się więc ponownie i prosi, aby tym razem Ryoko zapamiętała jego imię. Makoto stwierdza, że powinni zrobić coś z Misshikim, leżącym na podłodze. Mukuro odpowiada, że się tym zajmie. Yuto popiera bohaterkę, mówiąc, iż nie powinni wzywać żadnego z pracowników Akademii. Po tych słowach chwyta Ryoko za rękę, jednocześnie wyprowadzając ją z pomieszczenia, prosząc, aby z nim poszła. Ryoko bez słowa podąża za bohaterem, przy czym jednak odwraca głowę, aby spojrzeć na Makoto i Mukuro. Gdy oczy jej i Makoto się spotkały, bohaterka była pewna, że poczuła niezwykle silną aurę, bijącą od niego. Jednak kilka minut po wyjściu z laboratorium, całkowicie zapomina o jego istnieniu. Rozdział 05 Yuto zaprowadził Ryoko do kawiarni we wschodnim dystrykcie. Chciał zadać bohaterce kilka pytań, zaczął od razu, pytając, czy nikt nie odwiedził jej pokoju tego ranka. Ryoko wyciągnęła swój notatnik, po czym powiedziała, z "Junko Enoshima" była u niej z samego rana. Słysząc to, Yuto wcale nie był zaskoczony. Po chwili przyznał, że zamontował podsłuch w pokoju Ryoko. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodaje, że zrobił to samo w pokojach wielu innych uczniów. Ryoko ignorując to, co właśnie usłyszała, zaczyna opowiadać o celach Junko Enoshimy, które zapisała w swoim notatniku, gdy sama "Junko" je ujawniła. Samo wspominanie o tym niezwykle denerwuje Ryoko, gdyż przypomina sobie, iż jednym z owych celów było zamordowanie Yasuke. Yuto, widząc reakcję bohaterki, stara się ją przekonać, że to tylko blef a Yasuke nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż nie ma sensu mówić innym o morderstwie, które ma się zamiar popełnić. W ten sposób chciał jej udowodnić, że gdyby "Junko" naprawdę planowała skrzywdzić Yasuke, nie mówiłaby o tym nikomu. Gdy Ryoko powoli dochodzi do siebie, Yuto wspomina o Izuru, który jest pierwszym celem Junko oraz głównym podejrzanym w sprawie Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Bohater twierdzi, że to właśnie o Izuru powinni się martwić, a powodem tego jest konwersacja kilku członków personelu Akademii, którą udało mu się podsłuchać. Dzięki tej rozmowie zdał sobie sprawę, że to Junko była osobą, która odkryła prawdę o wspomnianym incydencie. Została ona przesłuchana i przebadana na terenie Akademii, co oznaczało, że Superlicealny Neurolog, Yasuke również miał z tym coś wspólnego. Słysząc to Ryoko zamarła. Nie zważając na to, Yuto skończył swój wywód, przypomniał Ryoko o "nagrodzie" jaką obiecała mu za pomoc, a następnie opuścił bohaterkę, mówiąc, że na pewno uda im się rozwiązać wszystko przy następnym spotkaniu. Jeszcze przez moment Ryoko siedzi zszokowana, jednak jest pewna, że wkrótce o wszystkim zapomni. Gwałtownie podnosi się z krzesła z zamiarem udania się do swojego pokoju, nogi jednak odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Bohaterka ponownie zaczyna mieć halucynacje, widzie przez sobą śmiejącą się Junko. Widząc reakcje bohaterki, Junko domyśliła się, że ta ją pamięta czym przyznaje, iż jest zaskoczona. Następnie przestaje się śmiać i niezwykle poważnym tonem mówi Ryoko, że tym razem nie może pozbawić jej życia. Zamiast tego zrobi to przy następnym spotkaniu, jednak upewni się, że będzie ono wypełnione rozpaczą. Ryoko nie rozumie, co właściwie łączy ją z Junko, zaczyna się nad tym zastanawiać, przy czym traci przytomność. Rozdział 07 Ryoko budzi się w dziwnym pokoju, z którego nie może znaleźć wyjścia. Zaczyna panikować, uspokaja ją jednak kobiecy głos, który okazuje się należeć do pokojówki w masce Monokumy. Kobieta oferuje Ryoko herbatę, którą wcześniej przygotowała. Bohaterka jednak uznaje ją za obrzydliwą, gdyż zdążyła już wystygnąć. Pokojówka odwraca się i wychodzi przez ukryte w ścianie, obrotowe drzwi. Ryoko udaje się za kobietą, drzwi, przez które przeszła prowadziły do ogromnego pokoju, wykonanego w całości z betonu. W pomieszczeniu oprócz bohaterki znajduje się także kilkanaście osób w maskach Monokumy, wszyscy nieruchomo siedzieli w szkolnych ławkach, wpatrzeni w monitory. Pokojówka wyjaśnia, iż jest to tajne stowarzyszenie uczniów kursu rezerwowego, a wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu zwani są "mutantami", które w sekrecie utworzyły własną społeczność w podziemiach Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, dokładniej pod opuszczonym pokojem klubu w zachodnim dystrykcie. Celem spotkań jest rewolucja, zwana także paradą. Wspominanie o tym niezwykle zdenerwowało kobietę, która następnie zaczyna krzyczeć, o tym, jak Akademia Szczytu Nadziei wykorzystuje uczniów kursu rezerwowego. Ryoko nie rozumie nic, z tego, co właśnie usłyszała. Decyduje się na ucieczkę, pod przykrywką wyjścia do toalety. Zaczyna biec przez korytarz, jednak zaciekawiona tym, co właściwie jest wyświetlane na monitorach, zatrzymuje się przy jednym z nich. Okazuje się jednak, że monitor, na który spogląda bohaterka, jest całkowicie czarny, gdyż "faza pierwsza" właśnie się zakończyła. "Faza druga" zaczyna się krótko po tym, a na ekranie pojawia się masa migających słów oraz odrażający materiał wideo z Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Jedna z osób w masce Monokumy odwraca się w stronę Ryoko, próbując coś jej przekazać. Bohaterka nie była w stanie zrozumieć tego, co słyszała. Kiedy zapytała chłopca, ile razy widział już ten film, ten odpowiedział, że ponad 5818 razy. Słysząc to, Ryoko zaczyna szukać drogi ucieczki. Biegnie w głąb korytarza, nie widzi jednak niczego poza ścianami. Ostatecznie, odnajduje dwa pomieszczenia przypominające więzienne cele. W obu pomieszczeniach znajdują się starci mężczyźni, jeden z nich jednak jest już martwy. Drugi z mężczyzn zaczyna mówić do Ryoko, twierdzi on, że jest jednym z ostatnich członków komitetu sterującego. Wraz z martwym już mężczyzną z drugiej celi, byli torturowani w celu wyciągnięcia z nich informacji. Kiedy staruszek zauważa, że Ryoko nie jest częścią tajnego stowarzyszenia, zaczyna błagać ją o pomoc w zamian za kilka informacji, które może jej przekazać. Tłumaczy bohaterce, że uczniowie kursu rezerwowego chcą odnaleźć miejsce pobytu Izuru Kamukury i przejąć Akademię Szczytu Nadziei z jego pomocą. Mówi także, iż Ryoko musi ich powstrzymać. Wyjawia jej, że Izuru znajduje się w starym szkolnym budynku. Gdy mężczyzna skończył mówić, prosi Ryoko, aby ta go uwolniła. W tym momencie jednak kontrolę nad bohaterką przejmuje Junko Enoshima. Bohaterka zaczyna śmiać się, co niepokoi mężczyznę. Ryoko traci przytomność w momencie, w którym członkowie tajnej społeczności weszli do pomieszczenia, zabijając staruszka. Rozdział 08 Ryoko budzi się w niezwykle jasnym, białym pomieszczeniu. Towarzyszy jej uczucie orzeźwienia, zupełnie jakby właśnie przeszła reinkarnację. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, bohaterka pamięta to, co stało się jakiś czas temu. Zaczyna rozglądać się dookoła i uświadamia sobie, iż znajduje się w laboratorium Yasuke. Przypomina sobie również, że od jakiegoś czasu nie była na rutynowych badaniach. Słyszy szelest spod kozetki, który przypomina jej o wcześniejszej rozmowie z Yasuke, przez co bohaterka sądzi, że po raz kolejny chowa się on właśnie pod kozetką. Osobą ukrytą w tym miejscu okazuje się jednak być Kyoko Kirigiri, Superlicealny Detektyw. Podnosi się z podłogi, jednocześnie mówiąc, że plotki okazały się być prawdą. Ryoko z początku nie rozumie, co dziewczyna ma na myśli, ta jednak tłumaczy, iż Ryoko musi być osobą chorą na amnezję, którą zajmuje się Yasuke. Ryoko przez moment w ciszy wpatruje się w Kyoko, gdyż dziewczyna wydawała się jej niezwykle znajoma. Kyoko przedstawia się bohaterce, jednak z racji, iż jej imię nie było zapisane w notatniku Ryoko, bohaterka stwierdza, że nie spotkały się wcześniej. Ryoko nie skupia uwagi na kolejnych słowach Kirigiri, do momentu, w którym ta wspomina o Yasuke. Zaniepokojona dziewczyna pyta, gdzie on jest, Kyoko jednak odpowiada, iż również go poszukuje. Ze względu na to, że Ryoko początkowo wzięła ją za Yasuke, dziewczyna pyta, czy Yasuke często ukrywa się pod kozetką w swoim laboratorium. Ryoko zgodnie z prawdą odpowiada, że pomaga mu się to skoncentrować, Kyoko jednak uznaje to za kłamstwo. Następnie ukazuje Ryoko, iż pod kozetką znajduje się mały, czarny pokój, w którym znalazła czarny kombinezon oraz buty ociekające krwią. Ze względu na to, Kyoko stwierdziła, iż Yasuke może być zamieszany w sprawę morderstwa członków komitetu sterującego. Ryoko natychmiast zaczyna go bronić, mówiąc, że nigdy nie zabiłby nikogo. Słysząc to, Kyoko ze spokojem odpowiada, iż uważa, że jest on tylko zamieszany w tę sprawę i niekoniecznie jest mordercą. Następnie przytacza również morderstwo ucznia o imieniu Sōshun Murasame, które z początku zostało uznane za samobójstwo. Bohaterka mówi również, że najprawdopodobniej to Yasuke jest jego sprawcą. Przez te słowa, Ryoko poczuła się niezwykle zdezorientowana. Dziewczyna szybko zaczęła krzyczeć, że to nie ma z nią nic wspólnego. Następnie zaczęła przekonywać samą siebie, że szybko o tym zapomni i wszystko wróci do normy. Nagle, Yosshiki Madarai wyważa drzwi do laboratorium. Rozdział 10 Czwarty z Braci Madarai spotyka Ryoko i Kyoko w laboratorium Yasuke. Z początku Ryoko jest niezwykle zdezorientowana, gdyż wiele razy już widziała jak Isshiki został pokonany jednak za każdym razem wraca jakby nic się nie stało. Słysząc słowa bohaterki "Isshiki" mówi, iż jest on nieśmiertelny. Kyoko jednak tłumaczy dziewczynie, że jego nieśmiertelność to tylko przykrywka. Widząc, że Kyoko rozgryzła już wszystko "Isshiki" postanawia wyjawić swój sekret. Do pokoju wchodzi piąty z braci, Sasshiki. Kyoko wyjaśnia, iż wszyscy bracia są do siebie niezwykle podobni przez co są uznawani za jedną i tą samą osobę. Chwile później w pokoju pojawia się szósty z braci, Rosshiki. Ryoko zostaje wypchnięta na korytarz, na którym czekają Shisshiki oraz Yasshiki. Spanikowana bohaterka decyduje się uciec przez okno prowadzące do szkolnego ogrodu. Za dziewczyną podąża czwórka braci, piąty z nich, Rosshiki, zostaje z tyłu aby zająć się Kyoko. Nagle pojawia się Mukuro, która zatrzymuje czwórkę braci, mówiąc im aby zostawili Ryoko w spokoju. Odmawiają, twierdząc, że chcą się zemścić za to, co stało się ze szkolnym samorządem. Mukuro stara się ich przekonać, mówiąc, iż nie chce więcej ofiar. Słysząc to, Yasshiki pyta, czy wie ona, co stało się z trójką ich najstarszych braci. Bohaterka jednak nie odpowiada, a gdy bracia wspólnie zamierzają się na nią rzucić, ta obezwładnia każdego z nich. Następnie odwraca się w stronę Ryoko i zaczyna opowiadać jej o Junko Enoshimie, jednocześnie wyjaśniając jej, dlaczego nazywana jest Superlicealną Rozpaczą. Po chwili Mukuro zaczyna namawiać Ryoko do zabicia braci Madarai, mówiąc jej, że gdy tylko dowiedzą się o śmierci Sōshuna, będą chcieli zamordować Yasuke. Aby jeszcze bardziej ją zmotywować, Mukuro obiecuje, że gdy już wykona swoje zadania, ta poda jej w zamian miejsce, w którym obecnie znajduje się Yasuke. Ryoko odmawia, Mukuro jednak stwierdziła, że i tak powie jej, gdzie przebywa Yasuke. Wspomnianym miejscem okazuje się być stary budynek Akademii. Niezwykle szczęśliwa Ryoko szybko udaje się w jego stronę. Rozdziały 11-12 Pomimo deszczu Ryoko dalej biegnie w stronę starego budynku Akademii. Gdy w końcu znalazła się na miejscu, po raz kolejny zauważa, że od jakiegoś czasu nie traci już wspomnień. Zostaje otoczona przez strażników, którzy następnie rozdzielają się. Jeden z nich zostaje przy Ryoko oraz pokazuje jej medal z wyrytym na nim Monokumą. Następnie ukazuje bohaterce, gdzie ma się udać, po czym odchodzi. Ryoko zaczyna się bać, widząc jak wszyscy dookoła niej, zachowują się jakby wykonywali czyjeś polecenia. Przekonuje jednak samą siebie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, gdy tylko spotka się z Yasuke. Udaje się drogą, którą wskazał jej jeden ze strażników. Szła przed korytarz, jednocześnie nawołując Yasuke, nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi. Zauważa, że miejsce, w którym przebywa, jest niezwykle słabo oświetlone. Następnie zaczyna słyszeć dziwne odgłosy w ciemności, w tym momencie jednak światła zostają włączone. Bohaterka kontynuuje poszukiwania Yasuke, niespodziewanie jednak wpada na Yuto. Ryoko po raz kolejny zapomniała kim jest, zmuszając do ponownego przedstawienia się. Yuto pyta bohaterkę, w jaki sposób ominęła strażników, lekko zdezorientowana Ryoko odpowiada, że zwyczajnie przeszła obok nich. Yuto uznaje, że zdążyła już zapomnieć, jak to zrobiła, decyduje się więc nie drążyć tematu. Podekscytowany, mówi bohaterce, iż po raz kolejny podsłuchał kilka rozmów, z których dowiedział się, że stary budynek Akademii jest w jakiś sposób połączony z wydarzeniami, które niedawno miały miejsce. Przyznaje się także, iż to on włączył światła. Na koniec dodaje, że Yasuke prawdopodobnie wkrótce się pojawi oraz że bardzo nie podoba mu się fakt, iż Ryoko tak bardzo się nim przejmuje. Bohaterowie kontynuują rozmowę, jednocześnie idąc w głąb korytarza. Yuto wyjawia Ryoko wszystko, co wie o Izuru Kamukurze oraz o Tragedii Akademii. Wspomina także, iż szkoła stara się ukryć ten incydent, jednak nie rozprawiła się jeszcze z Junko Enoshimą. Gdy bohaterowie docierają do schodów prowadzących na pierwsze piętro, Yuto wciąż opowiada o Junko oraz o tym, że podejrzewa ją także o zamordowanie członków komitetu sterującego. Słysząc to, Ryoko przypomniała sobie, że spotkała jednego z nich w celi w siedzibie tajnego stowarzyszenia uczniów kursu rezerwowego. Idąc dalej, bohaterowie natrafiają na ślepy zaułek. Yuto mówi, że był już w tym miejscu i wydawało mu się ono podejrzane. Następnie podchodzi do jednej ze ścian, trzymając w ręku klucz, który ukradł jednemu ze strażników i wpycha go do małej dziurki w ścianie, otwierając przejście. Bohaterowie podążają korytarzem, prowadzącym do kryjówki Izuru Kamukury. Zaniepokojona Ryoko zaczyna pytać o Yasuke, na co Yuto opowiada, że całkiem niedługo go zobaczy. Natrafiają na windę, z której decydują się skorzystać. Gdy winda zaczyna się poruszać, Yuto wydaje się niezwykle podekscytowany. Widząc to, Ryoko pyta, czy wcale się nie boi, bohater przyznaje, że mimo ogromnego uśmiechu na jego twarzy tak naprawdę jest przerażony. Jednak nawet mimo tego, że się boi, wydaje mu się to również zabawne. Przyznaje także, iż nie ma zamiaru odpuszczać nowych doświadczeń tylko ze względu na strach, gdyż mogą mu one pomóc w rozwijaniu talentu. Ryoko pyta, dlaczego aż tak zależy mu na rozwijaniu go, a w odpowiedzi słyszy, że bohater uważa chęć rozwoju za rzecz naturalną. Mówi także, że przez swój talent nie może wybrać innego stylu życia, ale nie ma zamiaru także uciekać, gdyż według niego jest to równoznaczne z odrzuceniem własnej egzystencji. Na koniec dodaje, że po rozwiązaniu tej zagadki stanie się jeszcze lepszym szpiegiem. Gdy bohaterowie w końcu docierają na miejsce, Yuto zaczyna opowiadać o tym, że to nie Izuru jest asystentem Junko Enoshimy a Yasuke. Z początku Ryoko nie rozumie tego, co właśnie usłyszała, jednak już po chwili wszystko zaczyna nabierać sensu. Idąc dalej, bohaterowie docierają do kryjówki Izuru, która jednak okazuje się pusta. Zrezygnowana Ryoko odwraca się, aby zawrócić i szybko zauważa ciało Yuto z wykręconym karkiem, leżące tuż za nią. Nagle, bohaterka zauważa Yasuke stojącego przy windzie. Gdy Yasuke dostrzega ciało Yuto mówi, że nie spotkałby go taki los, gdyby nie mieszał się w sprawy Junko Enoshimy. Z początku Ryoko nie rozpoznaje go i pyta kim jest. Yasuke z kolei pyta, dlaczego Ryoko go nie pamięta. Bohaterka zaczyna tłumaczyć, że niezwykle szybko zapomina o wielu istotnych rzeczach, jednak nagle zaczyna odczuwać ogromny ból głowy. Jej prawdziwa osobowość powoli przejmuje nad nią kontrolę. Yasuke podaje się za Izuru, aby przetestować pamięć bohaterki. Słysząc to, Ryoko stawia kilka kroków w tył, ze względu na to, iż obawia się Izuru. Yasuke nie zwracając na to uwagi, zaczyna tłumaczyć bohaterce, że Tragedia Akademii Szczytu Nadziei nie znaczyła zbyt wiele dla Junko, a jej prawdziwym celem było wypranie mózgów uczniom kursu rezerwowego. Samorząd szkolny został wykorzystany przez nią jedynie w tym celu. Yasuke przyznaje, iż z początku nie chciał wierzyć, że Junko ma obsesję na punkcie rozpaczy. Następnie w ciszy spogląda na Ryoko. W jego oczach można dostrzec nienawiść, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że bohaterka o nim zapomniała, gdyż nie uznawała go za ważną dla niej osobę. W tym momencie Ryoko orientuje się, że osoba stojąca przed nią to nie Izuru. Wściekły Yasuke przyznaje, kim jest naprawdę. Rozdziały 13-17 Yasuke mówi Ryoko, że Izuru został zabrany z tego miejsca jakiś czas temu. Ryoko jest zaskoczona tym, że to właśnie Yasuke stoi teraz przed nią, gdyż bohaterka nie czuje się w jego obecności tak, jak to było do tej pory. Jednak sposób, w jaki bohater mówi, potwierdza, że to on. Yasuke mówi, że Ryoko zapomniała o nim, gdyż przestała o nim myśleć, kiedy zaczęła odzyskiwać wspomnienia. Mówi także, iż nigdy nie był dla niej kimś wyjątkowym, a bohaterka tak sądziła, tylko dlatego, że zapomniała o tym, iż Yasuke nic dla niej nie znaczył. Bohaterka zaczyna cofać się, jednak wpada na ścianę, a Yasuke zaczyna zbliżać się do niej. Przestraszona Ryoko prosi, aby bohaterowie wrócili do tego, co było między nimi wcześniej. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że jest już na to za późno. Yasuke stwierdził także, że dzięki Tragedii Akademii zdał sobie sprawę, iż cały życie Junko wykorzystywała go mimo tego, że on chciał jej pomóc. Gdy ta zamordowała członków komitetu sterującego, Yasuke pozbył się ciał i wszystkich dowodów. Wyznał także, że kilka osób zginęło z jego ręki, a wszystko to robił dla Junko. Słysząc to, Ryoko pyta, czy Junko jest dla niego aż tak ważna, na co Yasuke odpowiada twierdząco. Wyjaśnia także, że to właśnie Junko pomogła mu pozbierać się po stracie matki. Po tym stała się najważniejszą w jego życiu osobą, mimo tego, że nie była częścią jego rodziny, ukochaną ani nawet przyjaciółką. Po usłyszeniu tego Ryoko zaczyna myśleć, że nie ma żadnych szans z Junko. Nagle przed bohaterką pojawia się Mukuro przebrana za Junko. Ryoko jednak zapamiętała twarz Mukuro oraz stwierdziła, że nie jest ona prawdziwą Junko. W odpowiedzi usłyszała, iż Mukuro jedynie wykonuje jej polecenia. Po chwili Yasuke stwierdza, że musi to zakończyć. Mówi także, że przez cały czas ukrywał Junko, jednocześnie myśląc, że w ten sposób ją ochroni. Wszystko to było jednak bezsensowne, gdyż nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Ostatecznie, Junko potrafiła jedynie przekazywać rozpacz wszystkim, których spotkała, a to, że zdał sobie z tego sprawę właśnie w tej chwili, uznał za rozpacz, którą sama Junko mu podarowała. Yasuke podchodzi do Ryoko z zamiarem uduszenia jej, mówiąc, że robi to dla siebie, nie dla Junko. Po raz kolejny Ryoko zaczyna mieć halucynacje. Dostrzega przed sobą sylwetkę Junko Enoshimy i w końcu była w stanie ujrzeć jej twarz. Jednak gdy tylko na nią spojrzała, zdała sobie sprawę, że to ''jej własna twarz. W tym momencie bohaterka odzyskała wspomnienia a "Ryoko Otonashi" przestała istnieć, gdyż została zastąpiona przez swoją prawdziwą osobowość. Junko zaczyna się śmiać, mówiąc, że Ryoko Otonashi nigdy nie istniała. Następnie zabija Yasuke i kontynuuje swoje przygotowania do rozpoczęcia kolejnej morderczej gry. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World''' Ryoko pojawia się jako postać poboczna wraz z Yasuke oraz Isshikim. Relacje Yasuke Matsuda Ryoko jest zakochana w Yasuke. To jedyna osoba, którą bohaterka pamięta, jednak to wyłącznie przez uczucia, jakimi go darzy. Nie pamięta żadnych wydarzeń z nim związanych. Mimo to relacja bohaterów nie jest typowo romantyczna. Yasuke, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja, żartuje z Ryoko. Z drugiej strony, dziewczyna kocha go, a sposób, w jaki ją traktuje, jest jednym z tego powodów. Bohaterka wspomina, że ich relacja nie jest "udawaną sympatią" co niezwykle ją cieszy. Wie, iż wszystko, co ich łączy jest prawdziwe. Ze względu na chorobę bohaterki, Yasuke wciąż się nią opiekuje, przez co spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu. Często wstawia się za nią, co nie podoba się członkom komitetu sterującego, którzy sądzą, iż Ryoko to "Przypadek, którego nie da się wyleczyć". Stwierdzenia w tym stylu niezwykle irytują Yasuke, bo uważa, że jest jedyną osobą mogącą naśmiewać się z Ryoko. Bohater opisuje Ryoko tymi słowami: “Ona nie jest częścią mojej rodziny, ukochaną czy nawet przyjaciółką... Jednak jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż którekolwiek z nich.” Można więc uznać, że odwzajemnia on uczucia Ryoko, lecz tylko ze względu na to, iż był zakochany w Junko. Dodatkowo zamordował osobę, która przetrwała pierwszą zabójczą grę, tylko po to, aby sekret Ryoko nie wyszedł na jaw. Matsuda robił wszystko, żeby tylko nikt nie dowiedział się o jej prawdziwej osobowości. Bohater za wszelką cenę starał się powstrzymać Ryoko przed odzyskaniem wspomnień, aby nie powróciła ona do swojej prawdziwej osobowości. Tym samym starał się zapobiec wydarzeniom z Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. W punkcie kulminacyjnym Danganronpa/Zero zorientował się jednak, że nie ważne co zrobi, Ryoko w końcu na powrót stanie się Junko Enoshimą. Yasuke postanowił więc ją zabić, poprzez uduszenie dziewczyny. Działania bohatera jedynie przyśpieszyły proces odzyskiwania wspomnień, gdyż Ryoko po raz pierwszy poczuła rozpacz przez co, powróciła do swojej prawdziwej osobowości. W pełni świadoma już Junko Enoshima następnie zabiła Yasuke z zimną krwią, gdyż śmierć jednej z najbliższych jej osób sprawiła, iż bohaterka poczuła ogromną rozpacz, której zawsze pragnęła. Yuto Kamishiro Z początku, Ryoko uznaje Yuto za osobę czystą i niewinną, głównie ze względu na jego wygląd. A prawdziwym szokiem było dla niej odkrycie, że Yuto jest tak naprawdę zboczeńcem. Bohaterowie nie dogadują się zbyt dobrze. Ryoko nie przepada za nim, ze względu na jego aroganckie podejście do życia, podczas gdy Yuto nie podoba się zdolność do szybkiego zapominana Ryoko. Według Yuto, bohaterowie nie dogadują się ze względu na złą chemię między nimi. Yuto jednak stwierdził, że modli się, aby kiedyś utworzyli dobraną parę. Makoto Naegi Ryoko nie przepada za Makoto, uznaje jego dobrą osobowość za maskę, pod którą kryje się zboczeniec. Twierdzi także, iż Makoto jest niezwykle normalny w porównaniu do reszty swojej klasy, co jest według niej dziwne. Widząc go schwytanego przez jednego z braci Madarai, Ryoko pozostawiła go twierdząc, że nie ma to z nią nic wspólnego. Stwierdziła także, iż to jego wina i powinien sam sobie z tym poradzić. Cytaty * “Um, wydaje mi się, że moje imię to Ryoko Otonashi...Chyba?” * “N-Nie kłam! Nie jestem brzydka! Jestem ładniejsza od większości ludzi!” (Do Yasuke Matsudy) * “Nie pamiętam niczego z mojej przeszłości, dlatego nie mam do czego porównać mojego obecnego życia. Przez to nie uważam, że amnezja jest czymś złym...To zwyczajnie część mojej osoby.” * “To nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego!” Ciekawostki * Ryoko (涼子) oznacza "Orzeźwiające Dziecko" a Otonashi (音無) można przetłumaczyć jako "Brak dźwięku". ** Nazwisko bohaterki może być nawiązaniem do jednej z postaci anime Angel Beats! Yuzuru Otonashi (音無 結弦 ''Otonashi Yudzuru) również cierpi na amnezję, a do tego bohaterowie mają taki sam kolor włosów. ** Imię Ryoko jest nawiązaniem do bohaterki anime Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, o imieniu Ryoko Asakura (朝倉 涼子 Asakura Ryōko). Śmierci obu bohaterek były niezwykle podobne. * W Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, gracz może otrzymać notes należący do Ryoko z Mono Mono Maszyny. * Ryoko niezwykle przypomina matkę Yasuke. Obie postacie mają taki sam kolor włosów oraz problemy z pamięcią. * Ryoko może zostać uznana za pierwszą protagonistę w historii Danganronpy, która zmarła. Innym przykładem martwego protagonisty jest Kaede Akamatsu. es:Ryoko Otonashi en:Ryōko Otonashi fr:Ryoko Otonashi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa/Zero